Power Ranger Samurai: Fairytales
by ihascatiecake
Summary: This is Power Rangers Samurai as fairytales. Each fairytale is in a chapter. I might also be making it into movie (Example: Mia plays Anna from Frozen)! I might also be making a nbonus chapter at the end. This might become discontinued.


Chapter 1: Cinderella Once Upon a Time, there was a girl named Mia. She was kind and sweet. After her mother died, her father decided to remarry. He decided to marry a woman named Dayu (Author's note: Dayu is human). She had a daughter named Elena, she was nothing but cruel, mean, and ugly. After Mia's father died, Dayu showed her real self. Now, she was a maid at her own home. Dayu used all the family's fortune on dresses and slippers. Dayu never gave Mia anything but chores. But one day, Dayu sent Mia to the town to buy some food and dresses for her and Elena. Mia walked into the bakery. She gave the baker the money. Mia then scurried on to the dress shop. Mia accidently bumped into someone. It was a boy. The boy said "I'm Jayden. Here let me help you. What's you're name?" Mia said "I'm Mia. I'm so sorry." Jayden said as picking the bag up " No worries." Mia said "Bye!" Mia went to the dress store to find which dress would best suite Elena and Dayu. She bought it and went home. She gave the bags to Dayu. Dayu said "Mia, good job. Now go do your sister's laundry." Mia obeyed. Then a messenger came and said "This is a letter for Lady Dayu, Elena, and Mia." Mia said "I'm You." She took the letter and gave it to her stepmother. Dayu said "Why are you here, MIA?" Mia said "I did Elena's laundry and there's a letter from the prince." Elena gasped and said "The Prince!" Dayu said " Dear Dayu, Elena, and Mia, You are hereby invited to the ball. Today at 7:00 sharp. ALL woman are eligable to go. This ball is masquerade. The prince is also searching for a bride. Sincerely, King Ji" Mia asked "Stepmother may I go?"Dayu replied coldly "ONLY, if you do as told." (At the Palace) Jayden said "Father, I don't want to marry some random girl." Ji said "It's either this or me picking the bride." Jayden said "Fine." But only if you don't pick!" Ji said "Okay, Jayden. Wear your finest suit at the ball tonight." (back to mia) Elena shrieked "MIA, iron my best dress and get me my pearls!" Mia did as told. She kept rushing back and forth to follow her stepsister's orders. But when it was time she had nothing to wear. She cried to the garden and then her fairy godbff came and said "Hello Mia. I'm Emily.I'm here to grant you every single wish." Mia looked up and saw her fairy godbff. Mia said softly "Thank You and I wish to go to the ball." Her fairy godbff poofed up a beautiful pink dress which had silver lining. She wore glass slippers on her feet. She had a pink and silver mask, too! Also a carriage, horses, and coachmen appeared. Emily said "Also, your magical objects will disappear on the stroke of midnight." Mia rode to the ball. (BALL) Elena was going to have her turn, until Mia came. Mia caught Jayden's eyes right away. Mia walked over to the dance floor. Jayden asked Mia "Do you wanna have this dance?" Mia said "Sure." Mia perfected every dance step. Prince Jayden's heart belong to the girl he was dancing with the whole time. But then it was the stroke of midnight. Mia ran to the stairs to go and go back home. She rushed and a glass slipper fell off her foot. The grand duke, Kevin said "Wait!" But Mia didn't stop running. She got to her home. The next day, there was a letter from the prince again. It said that he was going to have a slipper fitting at the palace to find the girl who he danced with. Mia was surprised and didn't know that who she danced with was the princess. Mia and her stepsister and stepmother wet to the palace. Mia secretly hid the other glass slipper in her raggedy purse. The prince said "Hi Mia." Mia blushed. Elena tried to fit her foot into the small slipper but her foot was too big. Then Mia was going to try but Dayu purposely broke it. But then Mia said "Wait! I have the other slipper!" She took the other slipper out of her purse. Jayden put it on her. Jayden said "It was you!" Mia blushed pink. Mia and Jayden lived happily ever after! THE END (but there are going to be other samurai fairytale chapters soon! 


End file.
